User blog:Darwin 3288765/A Journalistic Review of 3 Short Fanfictions
Hey everybody! Darwin3288865 is here to bring you a new review! Originally I was planning to review The Institution with a guest critic, but since the I thought - Why don't I pay respect to short fanfictions? They usually are shoved aside while multi-parters get all the glory. So, here I am going to review three short fanfictions that I feel had a large impact on this wiki. Lets get started! A Journalistic Review of The Toilet Plot: 7.5 / 10 So basically this short story begins as Gumball and Darwin investigate their bathroom's toilet after hearing some wierd noises in there (Nicole having starting her period?). Gumball gets bored and starts leaving until Darwin tells him the toilet is burping (gasp!). Ok, now as the fanfiction states that the tiolet is ALIVE. First, how da heck can a toilet be ALIVE other then the fact that there were strange noises coming from the restroom (Richard hard at work?). Secondly, the fanfiction states that the boys are amazed at their toilet coming to life. I WOULDN'T BE! Heck, I'd be scared outta my mind if MY toilet was coming to life. Anyways, some boring stuff happens, the toilet somehow steals Larry's car and crashes it shortly thereafter (who knew toilets were bad drivers?). After a trip to the junkyard (don't ask) and a confrontation with Tina's father, the toilet ends up back at the Watterson household. The story ends with the toilet saying he wants to be a normal toilet again. Characters: 4 / 10 The fanfiction stars the usual duo of Gumball and Darwin, a toilet, and not much else other then some cameos by Larry and Tina's father. Where's inspiration when you need it? Overall: 5.5 / 10 Sorry WikiStarter, but you fell short on this one. The bland characters and bland story leaves The Toilet much to be desired. That's all I gotta say. A Journalistic Review of The Baseball Plot: 8 / 10 So the story begins as Gumball and Darwin are playing catch. Gumball accidentally throws the ball over the fence and it lands in Mr. Robando's yard (gasp!). So Gumball goes up to his room to use his telescope he apparently had to find out where exactly his ball is. He sees it in Mr. Robinson's backyard (duh). At that point Gumball remembers that the ball was given to him at birth and that it was originallyhis father's. Geez, you've had the thing since you were little and yet you just now figured out you had it at birth? Also, what kind of parent gives their newborn son A BASEBALL? So Gumball comes-up with a brilliant idea: trespass Mr. Robinson's back yard and get the ball. OF COURSE! Before they initiate their plan, Richard warns them about about a MAN-EATING DOG who killed his friend and injured him after they did what Gumball did. What neighbor keeps a MAN EATING DOG in their backyard? Also, shouldn't they have a sign somewhere easy to detect saying Warning: MAN EATING DOG in backyard. Anyways, Gumball gives a speech that is barely detailed and they jump Mr. Robinson's fence. As expected, the man eating dog (named Goliath) horribly injures Darwin, but two throws of a baseball puts the dog down (yay.). So they get their ball back and the end. Characters: 4.5 / 10 Again, not any intresting characters outside of Goliath, but even then he's not really developed thorougly. Overall: 6.5 / 10 Realism is thrown out the window, some underdeveloped characters appear, and some lack of detail. But at least it's (laughably) enjoyable. A Journalistic Review of The Newspaper Plot: 2 / 10 Bottom line, Gumball and Darwin try to find a newspaper that THEY DON'T EVEN REALLY READ. What sense does that make? Characters: 3 / 10: Other than (most of) the Watterson family and Larry Needlemeyer, we get ANOTHER underdeveloped character. Yay. Overall: 3.5 / 10: Despite it being one of the earliest fanfics around, it falls flat on every stance. And this is coming from someone who wrote The Case for gosh's sake. Bottom line, I don't recommend it. Well that's all folks. Catch ya later! Darwin 3288765 (talk) 23:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts